


Тета-ноль

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cyberpunk, Dark, Dystopia, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Человек, не пожелавший жить под неусыпным контролем Системы, попадает в руки служителей закона — и получает неожиданное предложение.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Все технологии, упомянутые в тексте, либо существуют в реальности, либо возможны с минимальными допущениями.

Кейден выглянул из-за потрёпанной шторы своего убежища и внимательно осмотрел площадь, проверяя, не объявились ли Стражи. Многие из прохожих прятали лица и двигались перебежками: последние дни ходили слухи, что объявлена грандиозная охота на лишённых обязательных имплантов.

Кейден провёл ладонью по давно не стриженным волосам и устало вздохнул. Всё, чего он хотел, — жить свободным от постоянного контроля, и за одно это желание Система заочно объявила его врагом. Конечно, импланты позволяли оперативно отслеживать нарушителей порядка и убийц, но Кейден-то не был ни тем, ни другим.

Вспомнить только, скольких трудов ему стоило избавиться от импланта, подключенного при рождении. Немногие мастера соглашались на такую работу даже за те бешеные деньги, в которые она обходилась. Несанкционированное отключение импланта влекло за собой автоматический смертный приговор, а любая ошибка включала защитный механизм, выдававший Системе координаты неудавшегося взломщика.

Впрочем, обращавшийся с противозаконной просьбой рисковал не меньше. Даже если мастер не сдавал тебя Стражам на месте, что случалось нередко, никто не гарантировал, что, пробыв в бессознательном состоянии часы, необходимые, чтобы восстановить деятельность нервной системы после сложной операции, ты получишь то, чего хотел.

Тем не менее, Кейден предпочёл довериться выбранному мастеру — и очнулся где-то в городских трущобах, действительно лишённый ненавистного импланта. Тогда Кейдену несказанно повезло, и он надеялся, что удача не покинет его и теперь.

Прежде чем Кейден успел снова выглянуть из окна, оглушительный треск заставил его обернуться, только чтобы увидеть пару Стражей, вломившихся в тесную комнату. Сердце бешено застучало, словно пытаясь разогнать оцепеневшие мысли, и Кейден стал лихорадочно думать, как выбраться.

Дротик, попавший в незащищённую ладонь, выпустил в кровь транквилизатор, и спустя считанные мгновения Кейден завалился на пол, теряя сознание.


	2. Часть 1

Кейден очнулся от боли.

Она будто пронизала каждую клетку его тела, не давая ни пошевелиться, ни просто закричать — и пропала так же резко, как и появилась. Кейден с трудом приподнял потяжелевшие веки и втянул в себя воздух.

Поморгав, Кейден воспользовался шансом осмотреться. Он находился в камере размером чуть меньше комнаты, где обитал последние годы, отделённой от коридора зарешёченной дверью. Судя по холоду металла в районе шеи и проводам, вьющимся по ножкам жёсткого стула, на котором сидел Кейден, причиной только что охватившей его боли был какой-то съёмный имплант.

— Всё работает. Можете проходить, — сказал человек у входа в камеру, лица которого Кейден не мог разглядеть.

Мужчина ростом выше среднего — видимо, тот, к кому и обращались — вошёл. Его одежда немного отличалась от обычной формы Стража, а на левом плече были вышиты, должно быть, командирские знаки различия.

— Приветствую, — заговорил мужчина, остановившись в паре шагов от Кейдена.

— Что... это было? — спросил Кейден, так до конца и не оправившийся от произошедшего.

— Устройство, воздействующее напрямую на болевые центры. Просто и эффективно, не так ли?

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — конкретного ответа он не ждал. Впрочем, как и в предыдущем случае.

— Вы задаёте правильные вопросы, — безэмоционально усмехнулся мужчина. — Похоже, я не ошибся с выбором. Видите ли, я набираю людей на службу в отряд, которым командую.

— И что? — захваченный врасплох его словами, Кейден и понятия не имел, как реагировать.

— Вы заинтересовали меня в качестве кандидата. Но есть одна проблема. Во избежание предательства каждому, кто вступает в наш отряд, вживляется специальный имплант, который соединяется с нервной системой так, что отключить его невозможно, не убив реципиента. Он постоянно отслеживает местоположение, биологические показатели и активность мозга — одним словом, полный контроль.

— Если у вас есть настолько совершенное средство контроля, — Кейден сглотнул: слишком некомфортно он себя чувствовал, думая об этом, — то почему вы до сих пор им не воспользовались? В чём смысл этого разговора?

— Дело в том, что имплант Альфа имеет один существенный недостаток. Чтобы интегрировать его в нервную систему, необходимо сознательное согласие реципиента. Это вторая причина — помимо дороговизны, — по которой этот имплант не используется повсеместно.

— Я рисковал жизнью, чтобы избавиться от обязательного импланта, контролировавшего меня гораздо меньше. Почему вы думаете, что я соглашусь настолько ограничить свою свободу?

— В тот раз вы не выбирали между жизнью и свободой, вы всего лишь взвешивали вероятности. Если вы не захотите со мной сотрудничать... что ж, наказание за ваше преступление общеизвестно. В лучшем случае вы пожизненно отправитесь в колонию. Впрочем, не думаю, что до этого дойдёт.

— И почему же?

— О, — вопрос, похоже, позабавил мужчину. — Поверьте, я умею убеждать.

И нестерпимая боль снова пронзила тело Кейдена.

***

— Итак, ты не изменил своего решения? — уточнил мужчина, теперь посещавшаший Кейдена ежедневно, вместо приветствия.

Кейден вздрогнул. В один момент мужчина мог вести с ним чуть ли не светскую беседу, а в следующий — активировать подключённое к нему устройство, продолжая его мучения. Причём свою манеру общения мужчина, казалось, считал вполне нормальной и естественной.

— Нет, — ещё после второй их встречи мужчина начал включать имплант, если не дожидался от Кейдена ответной реплики.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе есть что со мной обсудить?

Кейден медленно кивнул, не решаясь настоять на завершении разговора.

— Как вас зовут? — этот вопрос интересовал его с самого начала.

— Видимо, ты и правда думаешь, что это важно, — мужчина разочарованно хмыкнул. — Можешь называть меня Сигма.

— Это не имя.

— Это имя, — настоял мужчина, — ничем не хуже любого другого. Скажи, ты считаешь меня своим врагом?

Кейдена напрягала его привычка мгновенно перескакивать с одной темы на другую.

— Вы пытаетесь меня сломать, — Кейден и правда старался не звучать обвиняще, но, похоже, ничего не вышло.

— Если бы я этого хотел, то давно бы добился своего, — сообщил Сигма. — Кроме того, ты находишься здесь по своей воле. Прими окончательное решение, и всё закончится. Или продолжай платить за свои сомнения.

Как ни неприятно признавать, это было правдой. Несмотря ни на что, Кейден тянул с решением — наверное, страшась смертного приговора.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — заключил Сигма.

Прежде чем Кейден успел произнести хоть слово, он, как и всегда при прощании, включил имплант — на две секунды дольше, чем в предыдущий день.

***

Почувствовав запах, странно чужой для почти стерильного воздуха камеры, Кейден насторожился. Приподнявшись со скамьи, служащей ему постелью, он увидел Сигму, заходящего внутрь со свёртком фольги в руках.

— Обед, — объявил Сигма. — Будешь?

— В каком смысле? — Кейден засомневался, не находится ли в цифровой реальности.

— В прямом, — вздохнул Сигма и, отогнув край фольги, продемонстрировал поджаренное мясо, выглядящее очень аппетитно. — Второй раз спрашивать не буду.

Усевшись поудобнее, Кейден жадно набросился на еду. По правде говоря, ничего вкуснее ему не доводилось пробовать за всю жизнь. Ни его родители, ни позже он сам не могли позволить свежую и качественную пищу, а компьютерная симуляция не была способна передать все оттенки вкуса.

— В чём подвох? — Кейден сделал паузу, чтобы прожевать следующий кусок. — В вашу бескорыстную щедрость мне что-то не верится.

— Никакого подвоха. Просто ты, похоже, считаешь меня своим противником. Вот я и решил показать, что всё обстоит немного иначе.

— И кем тогда мне следует вас считать?

— Подумай сам. Я всего лишь предлагаю возможность, которой ты без моего участия был бы лишён. Так что, в конечном итоге, мои действия идут тебе только на пользу. Не согласен?

Дождавшись, пока Кейден не закончит есть, Сигма собрал остатки обеда и покинул камеру — разумеется, не забыв об импланте.

***

Кейдена била мелкая дрожь. Он забился в дальний угол камеры и обхватил руками колени, чудом не запутавшись в проводах.

— Смотри на меня, — слова Сигмы прозвучали хлёстким ударом.

Кейден несмело поднял голову. Хотя обыкновенно эмоции на лице Сигмы почти не читались, сейчас он, очевидно, был раздражён поведением Кейдена, но тот не представлял, как избежать его неудовольствия — и последующего наказания.

— Ты хочешь умереть? — спросил Сигма. — Не спеши с ответом, потому что, если да, — он наклонился к Кейдену, — то я могу это устроить — прямо здесь и сейчас. В ином случае мне, пожалуй, придётся сократить твой выбор до двух опций. Итак?

— Нет, не хочу, — признался Кейден, прежде чем успел как следует обдумать ситуацию.

— Тогда почему ты продолжаешь колебаться? Неужели собираешься провести здесь остаток жизни?

Кейден вжал голову в плечи, зная, что Сигма прав, — и по-прежнему не решаясь признать это вслух.

— Итак? — настойчиво повторил Сигма.

— Я... подумаю.

— Так думай, — сказал он и щёлкнул переключателем.

***

— Не шевелись, — предупредил Сигма.

Кейден послушно замер и задержал дыхание. Когда пальцы Сигмы прикоснулись к его шее, Кейден не вздрогнул. Твёрдый рывок, едва заметная вспышка боли — и на месте импланта он почувствовал прохладу пластыря, покрытого заживляющей жидкостью.

— Скоро не останется и следа, — сообщил Сигма, пройдя к выходу из камеры. — Но не забывай, что я в любой момент могу вернуть всё как было. Пока не передумал?

— Нет, — ответил Кейден, поёжившись под его взглядом.

— Тогда пойдём.

И Кейден последовал за Сигмой. Если не считать сковывающих запястья наручников, он был свободен, но его грудь будто сдавила странная тяжесть — может, оттого, что эта свобода обещала в ближайший час закончиться раз и навсегда.

Сигма привёл Кейдена в комнату, слепящую белизной. От техники, которой была заставлена половина помещения, исходил характерный гул, а за столом женщина средних лет в белом халате, подперев рукой голову, изучала на экране длинные ряды строк. Заметив гостей, она встала из-за рабочего места и учтиво кивнула Сигме.

— Присаживайтесь, — женщина окинула Кейдена необычно живым взглядом серых глаз и указала на кушетку у стены.

Кейден подчинился, ощущая себе крайне некомфортно. Смазав его предплечье дезинфицирующим раствором, женщина проткнула кожу устройством, напоминающим шприц.

— Это всего лишь датчики, — объяснила женщина, должно быть, заметив нервозность Кейдена.

Несколько секунд спустя она убрала устройство и, расстегнув одежду Кейдена, проделала те же операции, введя ещё два датчика между рёбрами в районе сердца.

— Теперь самое сложное. Сюда, пожалуйста, — попросила женщина, демонстрируя кресло жутковатой конструкции.

Кейден сглотнул и покосился на Сигму. Тот стоял у двери, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел настолько безразлично, что Кейден подумал об импланте, транслирующем совсем иную картинку прямо в его мозг.

Плечи и голову Кейдена намертво зафиксировали металлические зажимы. 

— Сейчас автоматическая система введёт вам имплант Альфа, — проинформировала его женщина. — Обезболивающее использовать нельзя, так что может быть неприятно.

Когда лезвие машины пронзило его затылок, Кейден еле сдержал крик. Внезапно его охватило смутное ощущение, будто собственный разум принадлежит не ему одному.

— Помните: вы осознаёте происходящее и даёте на это полное согласие, — сказала женщина. — Сосредоточьтесь на этой мысли. Пока вы не позволите, имплант не заработает.

Кейден хотел бы отказаться, но пока что слишком ясно помнил об альтернативах. Поэтому он расслабился, насколько смог, и дал раствориться незримой преграде между своим сознанием и вмешавшейся в него чужеродностью.

Где-то сбоку индикатор издал протяжный писк.

А Кейден, к удивлению, чувствовал себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Металлические тиски разжались, отпуская его, и он осторожно поднялся на ноги.

Сигма подошёл к Кейдену и с помощью магнитного ключа снял с него наручники.

— В этом больше нет необходимости, — прокомментировал Сигма.

И только тогда Кейден в полной мере осознал, что обратный путь отрезан навсегда.


	3. Часть 2

— Я представлю тебя остальным членам отряда, — сказал Сигма.

Они стояли на открытой площадке перед очередным ярусом высотки, куда их привёз бронированный наружный лифт. Несмотря на то, что день выдался погожим, под порывами ветра Кейдену было неуютно.

Форма сидела на Кейдене как влитая, лишь усиливая диссонанс между внешним и внутренним. Кейден не представлял, как вести себя с теми, кто ждал его в здании. Всю взрослую жизнь он скрывался от Стражей — только чтобы в итоге стать одним из них.

Изнутри место, где базировался отряд, напоминало скорее просторную квартиру, чем военный объект. Солдаты — около пятнадцати человек — выстроились шеренгой в холле. Кейден никогда не считал себя слабаком, но на их фоне, должно быть, выглядел настоящим хлюпиком.

— Попрошу минуту внимания, — Сигма хлопнул в ладони. — У нас пополнение. Номер тридцать седьмой.

Кейден возмущённо посмотрел в его сторону, но промолчал: Сигма предупреждал, что в отряде Тета настоящих имён не используют.

— Тета-одиннадцать, — объявил Сигма, и из строя выступил крупный черноволосый мужчина плотного телосложения. — Покажешь ему всё — а я, пожалуй, оставлю вас, — Сигма махнул рукой на прощание и скрылся в глубинах базы.

— Ты идёшь? — дружелюбно окликнул Тета-одиннадцать задумавшегося Кейдена, и тот, сконфузившись, пошёл за ним.

Посреди изогнутого коридора Тета-одиннадцать неожиданно остановился и обернулся.

— Всё в порядке? — казалось, с искренним беспокойством спросил он.

— Да. Я просто... — Кейден тряхнул головой. — Не знаю.

— Если дело в том, почему ты присоединился к отряду, то не беспокойся. У каждого из нас своя история — и никто не станет спрашивать тебя о твоём прошлом, пока ты сам не захочешь рассказать.

— Я понял. Спасибо, — неловко выдавил из себя Кейден.

— Зови меня Старшим, — Тета-одиннадцать протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия. — Обычно мы обращаемся друг к другу по кличкам. Тебе, кстати, наверняка дадут прозвище Семнадцатый.

— Почему?

— В нашем отряде никогда не было больше шестнадцати членов одновременно — до сегодняшнего дня.

— Ясно, — ответил Кейден, просто чтобы не молчать. — Так значит, ты покажешь мне базу?

— Да, конечно, — Тета-одиннадцать — Старший — ободрительно улыбнулся.

***

Арсенал отряда Тета, надо признать, выглядел впечатляюще, и выставленные в нём образцы всевозможного оружия Кейден рассматривал с неподдельным интересом.

— И вы действительно всё это используете? — поинтересовался он.

— По большей части да, — ответил Старший. — Хотя конкретный выбор зависит от ситуации, каждый подбирает для себя самые подходящие типы оружия. У тебя тоже будет такая возможность. Но сначала нужно будет подключить стандартные боевые импланты.

— Какие? — Кейден поморщился.

— В первую очередь линзы с встроенным дисплеем и ночным зрением. Полные технические характеристики посмотришь сам.

— Они съёмные?

— Отключить их может только Система, если посчитает нужным, — сказал Старший так, словно это в порядке вещей.

— И это обязательно?

— Почему ты так беспокоишься? — немного мягче спросил он. — Линзы ничем не способны тебе навредить, и никаких скрытых функций в них нет.

Похоже, Старший действительно не понимал, что для Кейдена означало дать Системе ещё больше власти над собой. Но, как подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, Кейден не знал.

— ...Неважно, — наконец заставил себя произнести он.

***

— Лови.

Кейден с трудом успел поймать брошенный Сигмой шест.

В тренировочном зале Кейден находился впервые с момента своего появления на базе. Определённых обязанностей у него пока не было, так что свободное время он проводил в Сети, доступ к которой ему больше не ограничивало отсутствие обязательного импланта, и пытался привыкнуть к своему новому положению.

Хотя почти всех членов отряда Кейден время от времени встречал в общих помещениях, с Сигмой он не пересекался до сегодняшнего утра, когда тот ворвался в его комнату и чуть ли не в приказном порядке вытащил Кейдена на тренировку.

И теперь они стояли друг напротив друга на мягком покрытии зала в одинаковых тренировочных костюмах.

— Приготовься, — скомандовал Сигма, взмахнув шестом перед собой.

Кейден изобразил что-то, на его взгляд, напоминающее боевую стойку.

Отбить первые удары он сумел: в конце концов, какой-никакой опыт уличных драк у него имелся, да и Сигма был старше его как минимум на десяток лет. Но для перехода в нападение Кейдену не хватало техники владения оружием.

Резким выпадом Сигма обезоружил Кейдена и подсечкой заставил его упасть.

— Я ожидал большего от того, кто успешно избегал ареста несколько лет, — заметил Сигма, остановив конец своего шеста в паре сантиметров от шеи Кейдена.

Кейден знал, что любой его ответ прозвучит для Сигмы глупым оправданием.

— Ладно. — Сигма отступил и вернулся в исходное положение. — Попробуй снова. Мне нужно увидеть, на что ты способен.

Прошло не меньше часа, когда Сигме наконец надоело гонять соперника по залу. Он с размаху ударил Кейдена по костяшкам пальцев правой руки и в очередной раз выбил шест из его рук.

— Достаточно. — Сигма вернул оружие на подставку, стоящую у стены. — На сегодня свободен.

Он стянул с себя футболку, и под его левой ключицей Кейден заметил очень знакомый шрам. Точно такой же — разве что чуть менее аккуратный и более свежий — остался у него самого после удаления обязательного импланта.

Поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд, Сигма неопределённо хмыкнул и, прежде чем Кейден смог сформулировать вопрос, так и вертевшийся на языке, ушёл в душ.

***

Посмотрев вниз, Кейден отступил от края узкой дорожки для технического персонала, опасаясь упасть на бетонный скат. Он и ещё двое рядовых членов отряда во главе с Сигмой осматривали коммуникации на границе между городской жилой зоной, застроенной многоэтажными нагромождениями домов, и промышленным районом, где обитала разве что автоматика, управляющая производством.

Не то чтобы Кейден страдал от страха высоты, но, будь дорожка отделена от склона оградой, он чувствовал бы себя намного спокойнее.

— Боишься? — усмехнулся Сигма — и внезапно толкнул Кейдена в спину.

Потеряв равновесие, тот соскользнул с края обрыва и покатился вниз. Падение закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Приоткрыв глаза, Кейден обнаружил, что лежит на площадке метров на десять ниже дорожки, с которой сорвался, — и лишь потом осознал, что не может вдохнуть.

Накатившая паника парализовала его, и только с третьей попытки он сумел глотнуть желанного воздуха. Ободранные руки саднило, и ушибленная спина болела, пугая перспективой сломанного позвоночника.

— Сможешь встать? — осведомился Сигма, нависший над Кейденом.

Сигма стоял на склоне, словно на горизонтальной поверхности, напрочь игнорируя закон тяготения. Одна его рука была спрятана в карман плаща, а другую он протянул Кейдену.

Кейден сомневался, не выкинет ли Сигма что-нибудь ещё, но деваться было некуда, и, ухватившись за предложенную ладонь, он поднялся на ноги. Пока Сигма тащил его вверх по скату, Кейден только и мог, что бестолково перебирать ногами, тщетно пытаясь найти точку опоры.

***

— Он что, издевается? — вздохнул врач отряда Тета — Кейден не запомнил его имени, названного при знакомстве. — Получи вы серьёзные травмы, неосторожное движение могло бы вас убить.

Врач всмотрелся в показания медицинского сканера и покачал головой.

— Удивительно, что вы отделались ушибами, — снова обратился он к Кейдену. — Впрочем, командир всегда был непредсказуемым человеком. И если бы проблема была только в этом... — окончание фразы врач пробормотал себе под нос.

Переспрашивать Кейден не стал.

— В общем, с вами всё в порядке, так что можете идти. Хотя повторять подобное я бы не советовал.


	4. Часть 3

— _Тета-двадцать три на позиции._

— _Тета-тридцать на позиции._

— _Тета-двадцать шесть — всё чисто._

— _Тета-лидер — принято,_ — раздался голос Сигмы из импланта в ухе Кейдена.

Кейден и ещё двое стояли у чёрного входа в здание, где, по информации Системы, скрывались наркоторговцы, в качестве подкрепления для штурмового отряда. Впервые вышедший на боевое задание, Кейден чувствовал себя неуверенно.

— Чего застыл? — похлопав его по плечу, поинтересовался Шило — один из членов группы подкрепления, получивший прозвище за тотальную неспособность сидеть без дела. — Так можно и пулю схлопотать.

— Просто задумался, — рассеянно всматриваясь в чёрные провалы в окнах на местах стёкол, ответил Кейден.

— _Тета-тридцать — есть визуальный контакт с противником,_ — ожил переговорный эфир.

— _Тета-лидер — Тета-двадцать второму. Текущая цель — заблокированная дверь в восточном коридоре третьего уровня._

— _Тета-двадцать два — принято. Запрашиваю прикрытие._

— _Тета-тридцать пять. Основные силы противника — центральный коридор уровня два. Оценка численности — десять-двенадцать._

— _Тета-пятнадцать — вижу не менее пяти противников в заблокированном помещении._

— _Тета-лидер. Тета-двадцать, Тета-двадцать шесть, Тета-двадцать семь, Тета-тридцать четыре — центр-два. Тета-двадцать один, Тета-тридцать два, Тета-тридцать шесть — восток-три._

— _Принято,_ — один за другим повторили члены отряда, получившие инструкции.

Пока что из здания доносились только одиночные выстрелы, но основной этап операции уже начался, и линзы Кейдена спроецировали диспозицию сил на видимое глазами изображение. 

Где-то внутри — похоже, на месте основного столкновения — громыхнуло, и с фасада второго этажа посыпались части облицовки. Инстинктивно пригнувшись, Кейден поудобнее перехватил свой автомат, чтобы быть готовым вступить в бой.

Но приказа выступать так и не последовало, и после короткого обмена репликами все группы отчитались о ликвидации противника.

— _Тета-лидер — центру-два. Доложите о потерях._

— _Тета-двадцать — Тета-лидеру. Тета-двадцать семь ранен, Тета-тридцать четыре..._ — невнятный шум в эфире. — _Тета-тридцать четыре убит._

— _Тета-лидер — принято,_ — так же безразлично, как и обычно, ответил Сигма. — _Тета-лидер — подкреплению. Заходите, надо осмотреть второй уровень._

— Тета-восемнадцать — принято, — отозвался третий из группы подкрепления. — Выдвигаемся, — бросил он в сторону Кейдена и Шила и, вопреки уставу не дождавшись ответа, направился ко входу в здание.

Кейден поспешил за ним, не желая отстать — и впоследствии получить выговор от Сигмы.

Они медленно шли по полузаброшенным коридорам, осматриваясь в поисках врагов, сумевших остаться незамеченными. Проходя через центр второго уровня, Кейден обогнул нескольких убитых противников, только чтобы едва не споткнуться о распластанное тело человека в форме Стража.

Кейден пару раз видел Тета-тридцать четвёртого на базе — молодого парня, наверное, его ровесника. И, судя по порядковому номеру, тоже новичка.

Доведись Кейдену попасть не в подкрепление, он мог бы оказаться на месте тридцать четвёртого: растеряться на поле боя или просто оказаться недостаточно везучим — и от этой мысли ему стало не по себе.

***

После прибытия на базу Кейден не находил себе места. Воспоминания об убитом боевом товарище словно грызли его изнутри, не давая покоя. Устроившись в углу помещения, выполняющего роль гостиной, Кейден тоскливо изучал мелкие царапины на металлической обшивке ближайшей стены.

— Ты как? — поинтересовалась девушка с соломенного цвета волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке, — Тета-двадцать пять — по прозвищу Аналитик. Во время боевых операций она обычно мониторила поступающую с оборудования членов отряда информацию, чтобы составлять максимально полную картину происходящего.

— Нормально, — отозвался Кейден, не в настроении общаться.

— Командир дал нам на сегодня отгул. Не хочешь пойти развеяться?

Наконец покинуть базу не по заданию, а по собственной воле? И, может, даже ненадолго сделать вид, что он по-прежнему свободен?

— Не отказался бы, — не устояв, признался Кейден.

— Тогда вперёд, — Аналитик жестом поманила Кейдена за собой, и вслед за ней он покинул порядком осточертевшую гостиную.

***

С тех пор, как из-за перенаселения город разросся в сложную многоуровневую систему, наземный транспорт практически исчез. Поэтому они спустились на лифте по шахте, уходящей глубоко вниз, под самый первый ярус построек, в разветвлённую систему метрополитена.

На входе сканировались импланты, так что Кейдену давным-давно не приходилось здесь бывать. Впрочем, теперь он, как и его компаньоны — Аналитик, Старший и Шило — прошёл контроль без проблем, чтобы оказаться на платформе, заполненной людьми. Давно потерявшие первозданный вид стены тоннеля были изрисованы многочисленными граффити.

За спинами Кейдена и его спутников захлопнулась дверь вагона, и поезд с грохотом понёсся по тесному тоннелю. От нечего делать Кейден стал рассматривать попутчиков. Большинство из них стояли, уткнувшись в портативные устройства, а то и вовсе подключившись к зрительному импланту.

— Приехали, — с трудом перекричала шум тормозящего поезда Аналитик.

Район, где они оказались, поднявшись на поверхность, похоже, был не самым благополучным. Половина неоновых вывесок работала в лучшем случае с перебоями, а прохожие, завидев форму Стражей, отворачивались и ускоряли шаг.

Мужчина, стоявший на входе в один из местных баров, сначала тоже нахмурился при виде гостей, но после того, как Аналитик прошептала что-то ему на ухо, покачал головой и пропустил их внутрь.

— Может, стоило просто переодеться в гражданское? — вполголоса поинтересовался Кейден, когда его спутники расселись за стойкой.

— Хозяин этого заведения кое-что мне задолжал, — объяснила Аналитик. — К тому же, после вступления в отряд Тета мы всегда остаёмся на службе, — она провела рукой по затылку. — Так какая разница? Тем более, что никто не заставлял тебя присоединяться к отряду.

— Принуждать тоже можно по-разному, — буркнул Кейден, втайне надеясь, что его не расслышат.

— Ты серьёзно? — удивлённо приподняв брови, переспросил Шило. — Это, конечно, многое объясняет, но...

— Но это не наше дело, — отрезал Старший, наградив Шило суровым взглядом.

— Ничего, — остановил его Кейден, пододвинув к себе предложенный барменом коктейль. — Рано или поздно мне пришлось бы об этом заговорить.

— По крайней мере, теперь ясно, почему ты так настороженно относишься к командиру, — осторожно заметила Аналитик.

— Некоторые вещи трудно забыть, — не стал отпираться Кейден.

Воспоминания о методах убеждения Сигмы до сих пор приходили к нему ночными кошмарами. Невольно поёжившись, Кейден сделал пару глотков коктейля.

— А почему вы никогда не называете Сигму по имени? — спросил он, не желая зацикливаться на неприятных мыслях.

— Потому что эти имена он меняет как перчатки, — пожала плечами Аналитик. — Командир вообще сложный человек.

— Что неудивительно — с его-то образом жизни, — вздохнул Старший. — Сейчас, например, мы спокойно ушли на прогулку, а он снова закрылся в своих комнатах.

— Наверное, пишет отчёты, — предположила Аналитик.

— Какие? — заинтересовался Шило.

— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулась она. — Но должен же он отчитываться за предоставленные ему полномочия. В конце концов, командир сам подбирает кадры для отряда и, подозреваю, даже может выбирать, какие поручения Системы исполнять.

— И, возможно, он лично знаком с Архитектором, — задумчиво добавил Старший.

— Архитектор? — оживился Кейден. — А он точно существует?

Конечно, кто-то должен был создать Систему, но в то, что и сейчас она — а значит и весь мир — находится под чьим-то контролем, не верил почти никто.

— Кто знает? — ответила Аналитик. — Но, как по мне, кажущаяся способность Системы самоподдерживаться — в известной степени иллюзия.

— Главное, что разбираться с этим не нам, — высказался Шило.

— Разве не интересно, как устроен мир, где ты живёшь? — неторопливо перемешивая свой напиток, спросила Аналитик.

— Не особо, — лениво отозвался Шило. — Мы солдаты, которые могут погибнуть в любой момент. Не лучше ли тогда жить сегодняшним днём, а всё прочее оставить тем, кто отдаёт нам приказы?

— Нет, — разозлившись, возразил Кейден. — Позволить кому-то определять смысл твоего существования — разве это жизнь?

— Без обид, приятель, — Шило примиряюще поднял ладони, — но это именно то, на что согласились мы все, — он посмотрел на Кейдена в упор. — Вот ты и ответь.

Не говоря ни слова, Кейден поднялся со своего места и покинул бар.


	5. Часть 4

_Ты больше себе не принадлежишь. Смирись._

Кейден стоял под холодным, почти ледяным душем, снова и снова мысленно возвращаясь к словам, брошенным ему на сегодняшней тренировке одним из старших членов отряда в ответ на возмущение Кейдена постоянными придирками.

Вот только Тета-пятнадцать был прав. Приняв предложение Сигмы, Кейден, в сущности, передал себя в собственность Системы.

И теперь он находился под её контролем каждое мгновение своей жизни, не имея ни шанса выбраться из ловушки, в которую загнал себя сам. Выхода не было — но и просто смириться Кейден не мог.

Поэтому он закрывал глаза, подставляя лицо под струи воды, в попытке спрятаться от реальности в холодном потоке — и хотя бы ненадолго поверить в иллюзию того, что он снова один, и никто не стоит незримой тенью за его спиной.

Нащупав панель на ближайшей стене, Кейден отключил душ и, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, вышел в пустую раздевалку.

Неохотно посмотрев в зеркало, он встретился взглядом со словно бы чужим отражением. Собственное тело больше ему не принадлежало. Кейден потянулся пальцами к шраму на затылке, оставшемуся после введения импланта Альфа, но в последний момент отдёрнул ладонь.

Ещё раз взглянуть на своё отражение он не осмелился.

***

Ночью Кейдену категорически не спалось, так что он тихо пробрался на кухню и устроился за столом с кружкой растворимого чая. Ходить по жилым помещениям базы в неурочное время не запрещалось, однако Кейден предпочёл бы избежать расспросов о причинах ночной прогулки.

Он так и сидел, погружённый в свои мысли, когда на кухне появился Сигма и, не отрывая взгляда от текста на портативном планшете, прошёл к одному из шкафчиков. Свободной рукой Сигма достал с полки жестяную банку — похоже, со стимулятором — и, запрокинув голову, сделал пару глотков.

Сигма медленно пил стимулятор и сосредоточенно шептал что-то себе под нос, будто и не замечая присутствия Кейдена. Вскоре опустевшая банка отправилась в мусоропровод, и Сигма ушёл.

И вроде бы ничего особенного не произошло, но непрошеная мысль о том, насколько по-человечески уставшим только что выглядел Сигма, показалась Кейдену странно неуместной.

***

Вертолёт завис над массивным зданием промышленного района. Выглянув наружу сквозь бронированное стекло, Кейден обречённо вздохнул. Сегодняшняя боевая операция была ему не по душе.

Там, внизу, находились люди, посвятившие свою жизнь сопротивлению власти Системы, а Стражи, готовившиеся десантироваться, пришли сюда, чтобы убить их всех до единого. Будь воля Кейдена, он ни за что не стал бы участвовать в этой резне — но его мнение никого не интересовало.

— Что там? — спросил Сигма у пилота вертолёта.

— Приборы сходят с ума. Похоже, где-то на крыше глушилки, — отозвался тот.

— Почему не внутри? — задумчиво уточнил Сигма, поправляя очки, которые по обыкновению носил во время боевых операций.

— Чтобы пробиться через стены, сигнал должен быть сильнее, — вместо пилота ответила Аналитик. — И в таком случае они глушат и самих себя.

— Значит, либо на крыше есть наблюдатели, либо там установлены глушилки, — заключил Сигма. — Отсюда не определить?

— Слишком далеко, — пилот с досадой качнул головой. — И, пока мы не знаем наверняка, спускаться ниже я бы не рискнул.

— Ясно, — Сигма стал обматывать закреплённые на полу ремни вокруг своих запястий и лодыжек. — По моей команде открыть люк.

— Это плохая идея, — вмешалась Аналитик.

— Лучше, чем десантироваться вслепую или рисковать быть сбитыми на подлёте.

— Тогда пусть это сделает кто-нибудь из другой команды.

— Я им не доверяю, — не терпящим возражений тоном отрезал Сигма. — Тета-тридцать семь, будешь страховать.

— Я? — растерянно переспросил Кейден.

Вместо ответа Сигма подошёл к Кейдену, схватил его за плечо и вытащил за собой в центр кабины.

— Готов? — уточнил Сигма, пока Кейден пристраивался у панели управления, регулирующей ремни, и, дождавшись ответного кивка, скомандовал пилоту: — Сейчас.

Когда створки люка раздвинулись, Кейден рефлекторно ухватился за ближайший поручень.

— Вы не взяли парашют, — напомнила Аналитик, перекрикивая шум снаружи.

— И правда, — усмехнулся Сигма и, прежде чем она успела остановить его, спрыгнул вниз.

— Вот так просто, без всякой подстраховки, — прокомментировала Аналитик, посмотрев вниз, и со вздохом вернулась на своё место.

Кейден замер от пришедшей в голову идеи. Единственным, что сейчас удерживало Сигму от падения, были ремни — те самые, управление которыми доверили Кейдену.

Одно нажатие кнопки, и с Сигмой будет покончено. После падения с такой высоты выжить практически невозможно, а значит, у Кейдена появилась уникальная возможность отомстить за всё, что Сигма с ним сделал.

Соблазн действительно был велик. Но Кейден знал, что убийство командира отряда Тета ничего не изменит. Сигма — всего лишь исполнитель воли Системы, которая не пострадает от его смерти. Тогда как Кейден если и избежит казни за предательство, то окончательно лишится свободы действий.

— _Тета-лидер — всем отрядам. На крыше здания непосредственных угроз не обнаружено. Начинайте десант по плану А,_ — сообщил Сигма по общей связи.

Система отправила на это задание столько солдат, что судьба повстанцев была предрешена. А Кейден, не решившись убить Сигму, командовавшего всей операцией, принял на себя часть ответственности за то, что вскоре произойдёт.

***

— Семнадцатый? — Старший подозвал Кейдена к себе.

Сражение закончилось так же быстро, как и началось — слишком неравными были силы. Многочисленные Стражи разошлись по бывшей штаб-квартире повстанцев в поисках уцелевших врагов и техники, подлежавшей конфискации.

— Мы не можем связаться с командиром, — сообщил Старший. — Похоже, перебои со связью. Найди его и убедись, что всё в порядке. Последние полученные от него координаты я сейчас перешлю.

— Слушаюсь, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Кейден, когда на карте, выведенной линзами в его поле зрения, появилась точка с местоположением.

Маршрут, проложенный имплантом, привёл Кейдена к полузаваленной массивной двери, за которой обнаружился просторный зал, освещённый лишь дневным светом, едва пробивающимся сквозь узкие окна под потолком.

Заметив в дальнем конце помещения человеческую фигуру, Кейден ускорил шаг. Когда до Сигмы оставалось несколько метров, тот оторвался от изучения груды барахла, сваленной в углу, и вскинул руку в предупреждающем жесте.

— Стой. Перекрытия здесь ненадёжные, могут... — прежде чем Сигма успел договорить, пол под ногами Кейдена накренился и в следующий момент с оглушительным грохотом обрушился.

Пришёл в себя Кейден в кромешной темноте. Осторожно пошевелившись, он убедился, что в состоянии двигаться, и медленно поднялся. Линзы автоматически перешли в режим ночного видения, позволяя разглядеть очертания небольшой комнаты, по стенам которой проходили десятки труб.

— Сломались, — повернувшись на звук голоса, Кейден увидел Сигму, ощупывающего свои очки.

— Что произошло? — спросил Кейден, осматриваясь в поисках прохода.

— Мы провалились в сеть коммуникаций под зданием, — отозвался Сигма, словно вслепую шаря в снятом со спины рюкзаке. — Должно быть, охранная система среагировала и перекрыла все выходы.

— Значит, мы здесь заперты?

— Скорее всего. — Сигма вывернул содержимое рюкзака на пол.

Видимо, поиски — что бы он ни искал — оказались безуспешными, и Сигма вполголоса разразился тирадой отборных ругательств.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Кейден, настороженный потерей обычно хладнокровным командиром самообладания.

— Ничего не вижу, — раздражённо ответил Сигма.

— Ваши линзы вышли из строя?

— У меня их нет, — спокойно сообщил он, будто озвучивая очевидное. — Я использую только съёмные импланты.

— Но ведь имплант Альфа...

— Я бы никогда не согласился, чтобы его ко мне подключили.

Кейден нахмурился, переваривая услышанное. Если Система и правда наделила Сигму полномочиями руководить своими войсками и одновременно не пыталась его контролировать, сам собой напрашивался вопрос о причинах.

— Ты планируешь отсюда выбираться? — прервал размышления Кейдена Сигма. — Если да, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Кейден промолчал, сомневаясь.

— У тебя была возможность меня убить, — напомнил Сигма, — но ты ей не воспользовался. Что изменилось сейчас?

По спине Кейдена пробежал неприятный холодок. Получалось, что Сигма умышленно предоставил ему тот шанс — знать бы ещё, зачем.

И действительно, что изменилось? У Кейдена не было ничего, кроме пустых догадок и подозрений.

— Что нужно сделать? — наконец сдался он.

— У меня в руке магнитный ключ. Забери его. — Кейден нерешительно приблизился к Сигме и взял ключ из его раскрытой ладони. — В одной из стен должна быть дверца, которая им открывается.

— Кажется, нашёл, — ответил Кейден, пройдя вдоль одной из стен, и проверил, подходит ли ключ. — Да, точно.

— Там должен быть терминал управления. Набери код, который я продиктую. Можешь не пытаться его запомнить, — в слабом свете от включённого экрана усмешка на лице Сигмы выглядела несколько зловеще, — после первого использования он изменится.

Когда Кейден под диктовку напечатал двадцатизначную последовательность, на экране высветилась строка, заставившая его поражённо застыть.

_«Добро пожаловать в интерфейс управления Системой. Пожалуйста, введите команду»._

— Если хочешь, я объясню, — снова подал голос Сигма. — Но только после того, как мы закончим. А пока активируй протокол Дельта-ноль-ноль-восемь.


	6. Эпилог

Они находились в небольшом помещении, спрятанном в самой глубине личных комнат Сигмы, обычно недоступных для простых членов отряда.

— Итак? — Сигма стоял, облокотившись о спинку кресла, окружённого экранами и проводами. — Спрашивай — и я отвечу, как и обещал.

— Значит, вы... — запнулся Кейден.

«Вы знакомы с Архитектором?» — вот вопрос, который он собирался задать. Но только теперь ему пришло в голову иное объяснение.

— Вы и есть Архитектор, — наконец осознал Кейден.

— Верно, — подтвердил Сигма. — Но не пытайся напасть на меня. Свои шансы ты уже упустил, — добавил он, стоило Кейдену сдвинуться с места. — Ты ведь помнишь, что твоя жизнь в моих руках? Почти буквально.

Разумеется, Кейден помнил.

— Я не создавал Систему, — продолжил Сигма, — и судьба её создателя мне неизвестна. Возможно, он тихо доживает свои дни как обычный гражданин, или, возможно, он мёртв. Но, прежде чем уйти на покой, он оставил после себя преемника.

— Но зачем? — беспомощно спросил Кейден. — Зачем вам контролировать весь мир, почему не позволить людям жить свободно?

— Как ты думаешь, что произойдёт, если я отключу Систему? Опуская тот факт, что почти все граждане будут против — в конце концов, большинство людей видит в ней куда больше достоинств, чем недостатков.

— Я не понимаю.

— Тогда я подскажу, — сухо усмехнулся Сигма. — Что случится с тобой, с твоими боевыми товарищами, со всеми, чья жизнь неразрывно связана с Системой?

— Они умрут, — тихо сказал Кейден.

— И ты правда веришь, что свобода стоит всех этих жизней?

— Я не знаю. — Он покачал головой. — Но тогда скажите, почему именно меня вы заставили присоединиться к отряду? И какой смысл был в том, как вы поступали со мной потом?

— Ответ гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь, — сообщил Сигма. — Но, боюсь, он тебя разочарует.

— Я хочу знать, — не отступился Кейден.

Сигма неопределённо пожал плечами и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Потому что я этого захотел.

_02.06.2018_


End file.
